Just Between Us
by Narumi-san
Summary: Yuki finds answers about how he feels towards himself and his brother. Many people find it hard to accept who they are, but one can find true courage when one learns to accept who he is, and not what he wants to be. To believe in ones self, thats true cou


**Furuba: Just Between Us**

**Chapter I: Hello**

**A/N: Alright! Mmm…… gomen! Umm….you see, I've been dying to right this fic ehh…. I've been trying to keep it deep inside at first, but sometimes the more you ignore it the more it becomes tempting… But I promised that I will finish the other one….after all, a promise is a promise . Mmm….to those who don't like authors who put OC(original character) in fics….I don't want to offend you but I thinks it's a way of communicating and expressing ones feelings….(get it? gomen! I'm confusing aren't I?) I chose Natsuki Takaya's Furuba, because it's the one I find most mmm let's say, appropriate? Ohhhh you must probably be bored, let's get on with the story. (By the way….the chapter title, I got it from evanescence album so please don't be surprised so technically I don't own it…this isn't plagiarism right?) PLEASE BEAR WITH MY BAR GRAMMAR..TT**

**Characters: Larsen family:**

**Nadashiko- eldest daughter**

**Michiru- the middle child who thinks she's the 'black sheep'**

**Shin- the only son, smartest and youngest of the three siblings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the furuba characters…. **

"**Halo, do you know who this is?giggle Wie geht es dir? ('How are you' in German) By now you must probably know who this is….Right! Momiji here… giggle, you know what, there were new transfer students to our school, and one of them was a childhood friend of Tohru! She seems like a nice person, I myself like her!giggle Guess what, she has a younger sister and she's my classmate. Though they're sisters, they are very different. The sisters somewhat remind me of Ayame and Yuki! giggle" **

**Larsen, Michiru shut her lips tight and tried to fight back a yawn as the class president, who was also the class valedictorian, stated his endless and boring speech to welcome her. She was trying her best not to show how bored she was, because all that she could think about was what she will do to level up her player in an online game. "This is endless…..Boy…he sure loves the sound of his voice sigh. I bet Shin is having a great time right now, mmm….a lot better than me right now sigh. Can't he see that the whole class is soo bored already?" she said to herself.**

**Meanwhile, Larsen Nadashiko who was the eldest of the three was quietly studying in her seat at the corner near the window. She was very distinct compared to Michiru. Michiru is more of an outgoing type while Nadashiko is the quite one. They seem to get along very well, but it was actually the other way around. A few minutes later and it was time for their short break. Nadashiko stayed in her seat and waited till their break is over, it wasn't very long when Tohru finally recalled what she was anxious about all morning.**

"**Ahhhhhhh!" Tohru exclaimed.**

"**Ehh-hhh?…. What the heck! What's gotten in to you?" Kyo asked.**

"**Tohru are you feeling alright?" her two bestfriends asked.**

"**H-Honda-san?"**

**Tohru smiled and called, "Shiko-channn!"**

**The four were puzzled. They didn't know what was going on. Tohru suddenly took of and went back to their classroom.**

"**Shi-…"**

"**ko-…."**

"**chan?"**

"………"

**The four were curious so the followed her back into the classroom. They were surprised that there was still someone left in the classroom.**

"**Shiko-chan! Gomen! It wasn't good that I forgot you! I was trying to….ehhh! ummm…..Go-gomen! I didn't mean to for-ge….." Tohru said.**

"**Ho-Honda-san! How have you been? Mmmmm? You forgot? " Nadashiko alleged.**

**Tohru paniced. "Ahhhhh! NOOOO! Well…. Yes! I mean no! Gomen Shiko-chan! sob"**

"**giggle It's alright! I'm fine Honda-san!giggle Gomen! I know it's not very nice to laugh when you're so worried and troubled because of me, its just that….laugh Gomen, g-gomen…..It seems you haven't change at all. I'm really glad to see you here!" Nadashiko replied.**

**OUT OF PLACE AND CONFUSED! That was what the four felt in the room. Break time was almost over and classes was about to start. Kyo can't stand it anymore.**

"**What the heck are you talking about! Will you please tell us what's going on? Man this sucks!" he exclaimed.**

"**ahh gomen Kyo-kun, this is….Larsen, Nadashiko……"**

"**WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT HER NAME IS! What I want to know is what the connection between you two is! Sheeeesh…"**

"**Ahh ….. g-gomen, Shiko-chan is my childhood friend! I sometimes stay in her house when mom was still working. My mom and her mom used to be good friends! Mom was the one who named Shiko-chan Nadashiko, her mom promised that she will name her first daughter Nadashiko…heheh…." Tohru said.**

"**By the way Honda-san, how is your mom? We haven't heard from her for quite some time already?" Nadashiko asked.**

**They all paused for a moment. "Ehh…? Did I say something wrong?" She asked.**

"**You mean you don't know?" Hana asked.**

"**Huh? Know what?"**

"**Shiko-chan, you see my mom passed away last year. It's alright; I'm fine, so you don't have to worry about me!" Tohru said.**

**Nadashiko paused and looked down, then she ran to hug Tohru with tears on her eyes. "Honda-san, you're so strong, I wouldn't know what I would have done if my mom passed away, I don't know how I'll be able to get the courage to smile again……."**

**Just then, Michiru appeared out of the blue. They were all terrified.**

"**NEE-CHANNN!" Michiru called.**

"**AHHHHHHH!"**

"**Arggg…..what do you what from me! Can't you just leave me alone! It's only in school that I can be away from you, you know! So please….keep away from me! Got it!" Nadashiko said.**

"**Nee-chan des ka?...sigh"**

"**HAI! KANOJO WA WATASHI NO NEE-CHAN DESU (yes/yup, she is my big sister)! Hajimemashite(you say this when you see people for the first time)! Watashi wa Larsen, Michiru desu! Yoroshiku!(my name is Larsen, Michiru, pleased to meet you) "**

"**LEAVE ME ALONE MICHIRU……" Nadashiko said while she chased her away.**

"**R-right….they don't get along very well do they?" Uo, Hana and Kyo said to themselves.**

"**You know even if Shiko-chan acts like that towards her sister, she really cares for her a lot! She has been trying to understand her sister to the point that they debate about it. Ones she tried to explain to Michiru that she also have some good points, because Michiru thinks she's the 'black sheep' of the family, until they ended up fighting. Shiko-chan said to her sister' sometimes I feel like you don't respect me as your older sister anymore!' Michiru answered back' why! Do you even deserve that respect!' For a whole week, Shiko-chan didn't talk to Michiru and kept it inside her; she didn't even tell her parents about it….arg…….! I shouldn't I mena I don't have the right to tell you this! Shiko-chan …..gomen…"**

**Just then Yuki looked inside himself (not literally )….."Do…do I respect my own brother? I'm pretty sure that I do! I know how it feels like when you don't feel respected…..it feels like you're in a room with no lights; it feels so lonely, like you're invisible, sometimes when you feel that someone and hear it from that person that he/she doesn't respect you especially a blood relative, it makes you have these doubts, if your own relative can't respect you how can others not related to you do?" **

**DRRRRINGGGGGGGG the bell rang…..**

**Its time for the next subject, we'll talk later…**

"**Honda-san, gomen if I took of all of a sudden like that, hehhemmm she's soooo annoying…sigh"**

"**It's ok! Umm Shiko-chan gomen, I said unnecessary things to Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Uo-chan and Hana-chan about you, I don't have the right to do that but…."**

"**giggle let's just call it quits! I did something wrong and so did you well, sort of, heheh its ok right?" she said with a smile.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: umm….so how was it?sob gomen, it must have been boring, even so, I have no right to poke my nose on other people's business but, I've always wanted to ask this question to people, have you ever felt this way?(Umm…I guess you'll be able to answer this if you understood my weird fic…gomen!) I'm not forcing you to answer it, but if ever, how would you feel? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but if possible please do so…thank you so much. Is it going to fast again? GOMEN! Thanks for bearing with my bad grammar. I'll try to do better next time…..**


End file.
